Quédate
by orenjiiro-san
Summary: Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (pff, obvio, de no ser así muchas cosas serían distintas ) Este es mi primer fanfic y bueno, es un SasuHina (OS). El argumento (de por si corto) se desarrolló sobre la marcha por lo que no es que sigue el hilo original. Espero que os guste y decid vuestra opinión si queréis, es la mejor forma que tengo de mejorar


Había pasado tanto tiempo, y aun así la aldea entera permanecía exacta a como era en sus ya borrosos recuerdos: Los mismos edificios, parques y árboles, incluso las  
personas parecían ser las mismas. Nada había cambiado y sin embargo todo era diferente.

Se había detenido en el centro de la concurrida calle, y ahí permanecía, inalterable, entre el escandaloso bullicio de la multitud, que comenzaba un día más su ajetreada rutina.

Nada parecía perturbar el profundo estado de concentración en el que se encontraba, sus penetrantes ojos negros escrutaban cada calle, cada esquina, cada banco. Sin detenerse.

Arrastraba su fría mirada entre la multitud, buscando, esperando el momento en el que algo destacara. Pues solo había una cosa que pudiera importarle en ese momento, el único motivo de su regreso.

Había transcurrido ya la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, y había observado infinidad de rostros, muchos de ellos conocidos, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de parar a observar.

Hasta que finalmente algo captó su atención, un pequeño destello que hizo que su mente se retorciera agonizante ante los recuerdos que comenzaban a asfixiarla.

Cerró los ojos, y con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción soltó todo el aire que llevaba encerrado en sus pulmones desde el preciso instante en que sus ojos se habían encontrado con aquellas etéreas esferas blancas.

Con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro el joven se acercó con pasos ágiles a su objetivo, una frágil muchacha que, al verlo, había comenzado a retroceder sobre sus pasos.

- Sa-sa... Sasuke kun... -Dijo torpemente la peliazul mientras seguía retrocediendo inconscientemente, hasta casi caer tras un torpe tropiezo.

- Hinata. -Saludó el joven sin variar un centímetro su firme expresión, rota tan solo por esa sonrisa de suficiencia que parecía no desaparecer nunca de su rostro. -¿Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

Los violentos temblores que recorrían en ese momento el cuerpo de la Hyuga fueron en aumento cuando el pelinegro rodeó su espalda con un brazo arrastrándola lejos de la concurrida calle.

Subieron a la pequeña colina que coronaba un tranquilo jardín. Era un entorno apacible, sobre esta se alzaba un hermoso árbol Kiri cuya sombra se alargaba con los últimos rayos del sol.

El Uchiha se sentó sobre el verde lecho, Hinata permanecía de pie, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa se le escapó cuando un fuerte tirón en su brazo le hizo perder el equilibrio y precipitarse bruscamente hacia el suelo.

Sasuke, que aún la mantenía sujeta, miró firmemente a la pálida chica y no retiró la presión de su brazo hasta que esta se hubo sentado junto a él.

Los inquietos ojos de la Hyuga se negaban a mirarle a la cara y escapaban huidizos cada vez que el pelinegro depositaba su mirada en ellos.

Con un resoplido de resignación se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la hierba. Cruzo los brazos sobre la nuca y entrecerró los ojos ante los pequeños rayos de sol que escapaban de entre las hojas del imponente árbol y le golpeaban en la cara.

Nuevamente desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de la kunoichi, que contemplaba como un pequeño grupo de gorriones picoteaba el suelo unos metros más adelante.

-¿Cuantos años han pasado, dos? -Comentó él con voz impasible, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

Aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde el día en que había abandonado la aldea, dejando atrás a la única persona que había llegado a aceptarlo plenamente, la única persona con la que había compartido sus más profundos temores.

-Dos años y sigues siendo igual- Prosiguió distraídamente el Uchiha.

Su voz le llego como un susurro, ni siquiera se habría percatado de ella si no fuera porque por muy leve que fuera, esta siempre conseguía abrirse paso en su cabeza:

-N-No... N-No han sido do-dos... -comenzó a decir torpemente la Hyuga mientras un leve temblor de impotencia recorría su cuerpo. Apretó fuertemente los puños inclinando aún más la cabeza.

-Han sido cuatro...

Y esas tres últimas palabras salieron tan nítidamente de su boca que el Uchiha sintió como a medida que cada sílaba era suspendida en el aire, esta se lanzaba sobre él, ahógandolo.

Se incorporó. El brusco movimiento sorprendió a la peliazul, que sobresaltada dirigió su nívea mirada hacia su rostro por primera vez desde su encuentro.

- ¿Soy un ser despreciable para ti? -dijo mientras arrancaba desdeñosamente las pequeñas briznas de hierba que crecían a sus pies. Ella inclinó la cabeza sin decir nada.

- Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. -Sentenció con una voz firme y fría.

Aguardó el más mínimo cambio en la expresión de la Hyuga. Pero el silencio se prolongaba, y su pálida mirada seguía perdida en algún punto del suelo.

El pelinegro abrió la palma de la mano que había mantenido cerrada en un apretado puño, y las briznas de hierba que había en su interior se elevaron en el aire. Cerró los ojos, incorporándose silenciosamente. Y una ligera brisa agitó el cabello índigo de la kunoichi, que no se movió.

Hinata sabía lo que había pasado, aunque una parte de ella se negara a aceptarlo. No quería girarse, no quería volverse y golpearse con la realidad. Poco a poco, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, a darse la vuelta. Levantó la cabeza temblorosamente hacia el punto en el que segundos antes se había encontrado él. Pero allí ya no había nadie. Su vista comenzó a empañarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó su temblorosa mandíbula mientras dos lágrimas tan cristalinas como sus ojos se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, agarró sus rodillas y la enterró en ellas.

Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente con cada sollozo. Los pensamientos torturaban su mente: Era su culpa, podría haberlo evitado. Pero no lo había hecho... Llevaba aguardando ese momento desde hacía más de cuatro años. Pero su escaso coraje la había abandonado de nuevo en el momento más importante. Y una vez más, había sido incapaz de detenerlo.

Agotó sus lágrimas acurrucada junto al imponente árbol, apretando su tembloroso pecho contra sus piernas. Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que el frio la golpeó haciendo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera su agazapado cuerpo. El sol se había puesto hacía varias horas y la luna resplandecía en el cielo nocturno. Respiró hondo, se enjugó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y alzó la cabeza.  
Entonces lo vio, ahí estaba él, de pie, delante suyo. No lo había oído llegar. Se había desplazado como una sombra hasta su lado y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Le miró con el rostro humedecido.

Él le sonrió. Pero no con su habitual sonrisa fría, no, esta era una sonrisa cálida, amable; una sonrisa que no veía desde hacía años.

El pelinegro se agachó frente a ella, quedando a su misma altura, la miró a los ojos y de entre los pliegues de su camisa sacó una delicada flor blanca. Se la tendió. Ella la sostuvo suavemente entre sus manos, y en su rostro se dibujó una dulce y tímida sonrisa mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, contrastando con el pálido color de su piel, al recordar aquella noche, cuatro años atrás:

_"Se encontraba sentada sobre el pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba el estanque. Una increíble sensación de paz flotaba en el aire acompañada por el croar de las ranas en el agua, y el melódico canto de los grillos en los juncos._

_Con los pies descalzos rozando el agua contemplaba su reflejo. Los nenúfares flotaban a su alrededor elevando al aire la fragancia de sus perladas flores. _

_En ese momento Sasuke había apareció de la nada dejándose caer pesadamente junto a ella, provocando el quejumbroso crujido de las frágiles tablas._

_- ¿Pretendías esconderte? -Preguntó tajante el pelinegro mientras contemplaba distraído las pequeñas ondas provocadas en el agua por los delicados pies de la Hyuga. _

_- N-No... S-Solo quería estar tra-tranquila... _

_Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación._

_- Querrás decir sola. -sentenció friamente__mientras clavaba sus inconmovibles ojos negros en ella._

_La peliazul se encogió levemente sobre si misma._

_- Deberías estar en tu casa, con tu fam..._

_- Na-Nadie me espera a-allí... -Le interrumpió la Hyuga doblándose aún más al darse cuenta de su impulsiva reacción._

_Sasuke la observó en silencio. Y algo se revolvió dentro de él al descubrir la profunda expresión de tristeza que había apagado su, ya de por si ensombrecido rostro. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza mientras la giraba hacia otro lado intentando recuperar su neutra expresión habitual._

_Ciertamente él sabía porque la Hyuga se encontraba allí y no en su casa, pero de un modo u otro le sorprendía que la indiferencia del estricto clan, especialmente de su padre, llegara hasta tal punto._

_Con el ceño aún fruncido rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón extrayendo de él una pequeña caja plateada. _

_-Toma. -Murmuró, tendiéndole secamente la caja sin mirarle a la cara. -Feliz cumpleaños._

_Los ojos de la Hyuga se agrandaron sorprendidos mientras un rosado rubor se instalaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Recogió la pequeña cajita plateada con sumo cuidado, sosteniéndola entre sus temblorosas manos sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella. Miró dudosa al pelinegro, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. _

_- Ábrela -dijo este con voz exasperada dándole la espalda, ocultando así el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a marcarse en su rostro._

_Con torpes movimientos la kunoichi destapó cuidadosamente su regalo, dejando así a la vista su contenido: Un pequeño y delicado colgante plateado de cuyo extremo colgaba un brillante cristal pulido en forma de loto._

_El Uchiha se mantuvo de espaldas, observando de reojo la reacción de la Hyuga._

_Hinata asintió casi inadvertidamente con la cabeza mientras deslizaba cuidadosamente sus dedos por la delicada flor._

_- Gra-Gracias..._

_El moreno no respondió, se limitó cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho._

_Un profundo silencio se instaló momentáneamente entre ellos. Hasta que Sasuke resopló bruscamente y se giró de nuevo cara a esta, la cual no levantó su mirada de la pequeña caja. Sin decir nada, el pelinegro movió secamente su brazo hacia el estanque, despertando la curiosidad de la Hyuga, que dirigió su vibrante mirada hacia el punto que señalaba el Uchiha. Se tornó hacia él con gesto desconcertado. Este se limitó a cerrar los ojos cruzándose de nuevo de brazos._

_-Tus ojos me recuerdan a los lotos del estanque. -Dijo sin alterar su expresión._

_Y la peliazul observó las blancas flores que flotaban arremolinadas bajo sus pies, desviando la mirada hacia el pequeño colgante que relucía entre sus manos."_

Sasuke contemplaba a la Hyuga, que levantó sus etéreos ojos de la flor. Se revolvió incomodo, pudiendo ver en su temblorosa mirada la oculta tristeza que la había acompañado durante todos esos años. Manteniendo sus azabaches ojos fijos en la peliazul, acercó la mano a su rostro sosteniendo entre sus dedos su fina barbilla, obligándola así a mantener la cabeza erguida.

Entornó los ojos sin llegar a cerrarlos completamente. Y se inclinó lentamente hacia delante, sintiendo como la respiración de la kunoichi se iba acelerando nerviosamente conforme se acercaba. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y contempló como los ojos de la Hyuga se agrandaban en el momento en que este depositó un suave e inesperado beso en sus labios, provocando que un electrizante cosquilleo atravesase su espina dorsal.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata acercó sus ardientes mejillas a su oído, y en un tembloroso pero claro susurro, pronunció una sola palabra que los fundió a los dos en un profundo abrazo.

"Quédate".


End file.
